<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adoration by Luna_guna13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054158">Adoration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13'>Luna_guna13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Arthur is a gentle dom, BDSM, Developing Relationship, Dom Arthur Pendragon, Dom/sub, Experienced Dom, Friends With Benefits, Gilgamesh doesn't take care of himself, M/M, No Beta - we die like servants, Overworked Caster Gil, Praise Kink, Punishments, Rich Brat Gilgamesh, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Gilgamesh, Subspace, alternative universe, bottom Gil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" Are you proposing some form of Friends with Benefits contract?"<br/>Now, Arthur would never compare a Dom/Sub relationship to something as simple as Friends with Benefits, but he supposed it was close enough.<br/>" I guess I am." Gilgamesh lightly hummed and twirled the fork in between his slender fingers.<br/>" I must say, Pendragon...you have piqued my interest."</p><p>Takes place after <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678807">Obedience</a><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adoration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my third Multichapter fic! This fic is heavily themed around a Dom/sub relationship aka BDSM themed. I make sure to tag everything appropriately and if I miss a tag, feel free to tell me! I will most likely add more tags as the story progresses, so please keep on reading them ( just in case anything might make you feel uncomfortable.)</p><p>Now to the actual story, I've always wanted to write a dom/sub relationship and I'm going to try my hand with these two dorks. This is my first time ever writing BDSM, so I hope I will be able to picture it accordingly.<br/>Important: Note that these two are Lancer Arthur and Caster Gilgamesh!</p><p> </p><p>This fic is the sequel to: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678807">Obedience </a><br/>I recommend reading that one-shot first.</p><p>( Note: I haven't forgotten about my other Multi-chapter fics lol, I'll try my best to update them soon as well.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Is something wrong, Sir?" </p><p>Once again, Arthur and his secretary found themselves in the car, returning from a...certain meeting. Bedivere seemed to be a bit agitated from it, which was understandable, he pretty much forced him out of the room every second like a mere servant. His secretary had every right to be annoyed, yet Arthur couldn't bring himself to regret his behavior for even a second. The way Gilgamesh charmed him was astounding, he has never lost control in such a way. </p><p>" No, the meeting was just exhausting."</p><p>" I agree." Bedivere sighed.</p><p>Someone like him, who was used to sexual activities shouldn't get riled up by simple gestures or seductive whispers, yet he still did. </p><p>
  <em> ' Perhaps I should visit the club later...'  </em>
</p><p>His work has been rather stressful lately, there was a lot of built-up tension in his body and the club always helped him in discharging any negative emotions.</p><p>Besides, the last time he visited it was a few months ago and Merlin always told him to come whenever he wished to. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde couldn't help but laugh at the thought of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered the first time Merlin invited him to the club, it was an embarrassing yet intriguing event. </p><p>In the beginning, Arthur thought the other was crazy for ever owning such a club and inviting<em> him </em>out of all people was an even madder idea, the young Arthur who just graduated from college, invited to a fetish club? The thought was absurd, but Merlin didn't seem to care and casually introduced him to the Bdsm scene. </p><p>If he remembered correctly, Merlin's exact words were;<em> ' Someone like you, who radiates kindness has to release their frustrations somewhere.' </em></p><p>And yes, he had to admit, Merlin was correct with his suspicions. He tried to be open and charming every day, the perfect prince many would say, but even he had his limit and the Bdsm scene, where everything was played with<em> consent </em>, was the perfect place to release his negative energy.</p><p> </p><p>" Bedivere dismiss the rest of the meetings for today."</p><p>" Oh? Are you feeling unwell?"</p><p>" Not really." Arthur shrugged. " There is just something I have to do."</p><p>" I see." His secretary thankfully didn't ask any additional questions and proceeded to work on his emails once more, leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The club was as lively as ever, not a single person held back with their desires and enjoyed the erotic act of Dominance and Submission to the fullest.</p><p>To the inexperienced eye, things might have seemed chaotic, several naked bodies lying openly on the floor, some wore collars others preferred light clothing instead, happily listening to their dom's orders.</p><p>That was the main difference between a beginner and a pro, an expert knew when something was done with consent or<em> not,  </em>the majority of people weren't able to distinguish the difference and simply categorized the erotic act as something inhumane or odious. </p><p>Of course, there will always be people, who abuse such clubs, they were banned and <em>shunned </em>from the Bdsm community. </p><p>The slogan Safe, Sane, and Consensual existed for a reason.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur spotted Merlin idly lying on a couch, a colorful cocktail in one hand and his phone in the other, his demeanor was as easygoing as ever.</p><p> </p><p>As Arthur approached, the man raised his eyebrows with a sly grin before signalizing him to sit beside him.</p><p>" <em> Ah, </em> Arthur what brings you here?"</p><p>" Stress." It was his usual answer, nothing special but Merlin accepted it anyway and lightly hummed to the beat of the song.</p><p>" There is a new sub here she's cute." He vaguely gestured to a brunette, who gave the pair a shy wave. Usually, Arthur would have agreed she was charming...yet something felt off.</p><p>" I'm not sure Merlin."</p><p>" Oh? A shame she would have appreciated a gentle dom like you."</p><p>His friend slowly took a sip of the exotic drink, somehow managing not to spill it in the process and tilted his head in curiosity.</p><p>" Hm, something about you feels off...I don't think stress brought you here. You normally don't refuse people like her."</p><p>" I-..." Just what should he say? He didn't even understand his problem, the blonde only knew that something felt<em> off </em>and the problem was so severe, it made him seek guidance from Merlin out of all people.</p><p>" She's not blonde." Arthur finally stated.</p><p>" W-What?" The other coughed.</p><p> </p><p>Blonde? Really...? Out of all the things he could have said, the<em> hair color </em>was the main problem, yet somehow imagining her with it seemed far more appealing. </p><p>Envisioning a scene with her wasn't that<em> hard</em>, since she was new he wouldn't do anything extreme, just a simple order and the ordeal would end without any problems...until hazel eyes turned crimson.</p><p><em> " Shit."  </em>  Within seconds the kneeling image of the woman turned into Gilgamesh, the man who<em> shamelessly </em>seduced him.</p><p>The scene was<em> perfect</em>, Gilgamesh obediently kneeled on the floor, while Arthur praised him for being so wonderfully<em> willing</em>. The blonde wouldn't be his usual arrogant self,  <em> no </em> ...Gilgamesh would behave because he wanted to be<em> good </em>for Arthur and the latter would shower him in affection for it.</p><p> </p><p>" Arthur?" He glanced into worried amethyst eyes and muttered with a sigh.</p><p>" I met someone."</p><p>" <em> Oh </em>?" Merlin immediately sat up at that and placed his drink on the table with a grin, eyes twinkling with mischief.</p><p> </p><p><em> Great</em>, now he was definitely not going to get a break, Merlin won't stop until he knew the entire story.</p><p> </p><p>" At which club did you meet them? How kinky are they?<em>  Oh,  </em>I know they're into Pow-."</p><p>" I didn't meet him at a club." His friend fell silent at that, before hesitantly asking.</p><p>" He's not into Bdsm, right?"</p><p>Arthur shook his head in response, he didn't expect to feel so bitter about it, but Gilgamesh was simply too<em> captivating </em>for it to be only a one-time thing.</p><p>" Why don't you tell me about your encounter then? I'm sure it can't be that bad."</p><p> </p><p>It was surprisingly easy to talk about the blonde, the moment Arthur started he couldn't stop with prattling about Gilgamesh, the way the blonde carried himself, his alluring demeanor, and flamboyant personality. </p><p>Merlin stayed quiet for once and occasionally nodded, it was more or less a monologue on Arthur's part. Only when he finally mentioned that <em>Gilgamesh </em>was the one who lured him in, Merlin started to snicker.</p><p> </p><p>" Honestly, it's blatantly obvious that he's interested in you as well."</p><p>" Still...What if it was supposed to be a one-time thing?" His friend placed his leg over his knee and leaned on the backrest with a laugh.</p><p>" But what if it wasn't? There is no harm in asking you know?"</p><p> </p><p>That was true, but...how exactly was he supposed to approach Gilgamesh? He doubted saying<em>  ' I crave to see you on your knees.'  </em>will persuade the blonde, his proud nature made the chances even slimmer.</p><p> </p><p>" Just give it a try, what's the worst that could happen?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  --- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Listening to Merlin's advice was a mistake.</p><p>Here he was awkwardly standing in the lobby of Gilgamesh's company, opening hours have ended and the main entrance was already closed.</p><p>After aimlessly wandering around the area, Arthur found an open backdoor, most likely used for transporting the trash out and quickly slipped into the building.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even know if Gilgamesh was still there, midnight was approaching and their meeting had been hours ago. Surely the other must be asle-.</p><p>" Mr. Pendragon...?" A tired voice muttered behind him.</p><p>It was Gilgamesh's secretary, he remembered her as elegant and cheerful, yet now...she seemed like a walking corpse.</p><p>" Are you looking for Gilgamesh?" Her voice was so quiet he had to step closer to understand it.</p><p>" Yes...are you alright?" </p><p>" Me? I'm good." Siduri lightly tilted to the front, making Arthur step even closer, preparing for her fall if necessary.</p><p>" Gilgamesh is still in his office." She yawned.</p><p><em> ' What?'  </em>He was still working? Such working hours were absurd if it were up to him he would ne-.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur shook his head with a sigh, he didn't even ask Gilgamesh yet, and here he was making up a working schedule for him.</p><p> </p><p>" I shall visit him then." Siduri slowly nodded in response.</p><p>" I've already tried, but could you try and persuade him to rest? He seemed to take a liking to you."</p><p>" Of course...I'll do my best." </p><p> </p><p>The woman appreciatively hummed and slowly exited the building.</p><p>If her state was already this bad, he didn't even want to imagine how Gilgamesh looked like.</p><p> </p><p>The way to Gilgamesh's office was that hard to remember, the building was luxurious but had a simple interior, which may or may not have been the intention of the designer. Either way, it still took him a few minutes to reach the entrance of the other's office.</p><p> </p><p>A soft light shone through the opening of the door, together with the faint tapping of a keyboard.</p><p>" Gilgamesh...?" Arthur opened the door and the sight was upsetting, to say the least. Gilgamesh looked<em> horrible</em>, his eyes were unfocused and his movements were shaky, to the point where he would have spilled a coffee cup in his hands. The blonde's posture would have been the perfect example of an unhealthy stance and upon closer inspection, Arthur noticed the soft gleam of makeup around his eyes. It was meant to hide Gilgamesh's exhaustion but now it only emphasized it.</p><p>Gilgamesh didn't even pay him any attention he was far too occupied with typing and only stopped as Arthur gently took his hands away.</p><p> </p><p>"...Mongrel?" Gilgamesh glanced to the side with a frown, since when was Arthur here? He didn't even notice the door opening.</p><p>" You should rest Gilgamesh." The other stated with a sigh.</p><p>" What? No, who do you think you ar-."</p><p>" <em> Gilgamesh </em>." Arthur's tone was so gentle, yet commanding it reminded him of their previous meeting. </p><p>A little gasp was forced out of him as the other started to gently caress his hand with his thumb, it was so slow and<em> loving </em>the complete opposite of his day.</p><p>" Be<em> good </em>for me and relax, okay?" A warm shiver traveled down his back as he heard Arthur mutter the word ' <em> good </em>', loosening the knots in his nape with ease.</p><p> " That's good, just like that." The indirect praise felt so <em> nice,  </em>he didn't expect his praise kink to be this severe, but Arthur's smooth voice made him melt like butter.</p><p>The little caresses turned into strokes and Gilgamesh unintentionally closed his eyes, focusing all of his attention on every touch and word.</p><p>" You're doing so <em> well</em>." The praise was barely audible, but it managed to induce a pleasurable tremor inside of his stomach.</p><p><em> ' Fuck.'  </em>The sigh which escaped his lips seemed to release all of the tension in his body and the blonde fell into Arthur's arms within seconds.</p><p>The other's caresses didn't stop, they changed into light pats on his back instead and<em> god </em> an embrace has never felt so good and he was starting to wonder if Arthur had magical hands.</p><p>" I don't know why you here, but don't you <em> dare  </em>stop." The taller male chuckled at the demand and looped his arms around Gilgamesh's waist.</p><p>" I'm here to bring you to bed." The blonde raised his eyebrows in false shock.</p><p>" Sex, now out of all times? I didn't know you were such a<em> beast.</em>" Arthur only rolled his eyes in response, while gently leading him towards the exit.</p><p>" You know what I mean."</p><p>" Please do enlighten me, Pendragon." </p><p>" Stop being a brat, Gilgamesh." The commending, low tone was back and he was<em> extremely </em>tempted to test the other's boundaries, but he had to agree, sleep did sound appealing and Arthur's firm embrace felt too pleasant to break.</p><p> </p><p>" <em> Fine</em>, I suppose I can call it a day." It was rather challenging to walk in an embrace, so they decided to break the hug and ended up walking side by side out of the building.</p><p> </p><p>" Mind telling me your address?" They stopped in front of the parking lot and Gilgamesh couldn't contain the scoff as he saw the other's car.</p><p>" Aren't you a millionaire? Get a better car."</p><p>" Don't be so spoiled as long as it is safe and works it's fine." Gilgamesh's frown only deepened at the answer.</p><p> </p><p>" My car is right around the corner, I can just drive home by myself." He nonchalantly huffed but eyed the taller man's keys with interest, waiting for his moment to strike.</p><p>As Arthur finally pressed on the car keys, Gilgamesh immediately opened the door and seated himself on the passenger seat. He never planned on driving home in the beginning, he simply wanted to rile Arhtur up...but got unfortunately ignored.</p><p>He wasn't quite sure what made him want to be so obnoxious towards Arthur, but the following, commanding tone was<em> exhilarating </em>and he wondered what would happen if Arthur had finally enough of his attitude.</p><p>" Your address?" Arthur asked again.</p><p>" Bring me to your home instead." </p><p>" Gilgamesh you're supposed to res-."</p><p>" I <em> know</em>, Pendragon. I'm just curious about where you live." The driver seemed to hold an inner-debate but started to drive after a few seconds anyway.</p><p> </p><p>The drive was longer than he expected, and at some point in time, he must have fallen asleep. Gilgamesh vaguely felt someone carrying him up a set of stairs, before everything turned black.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It was a pleasant morning, a few single clouds in the sky, and birds happily chirping their songs. </p><p>Having a day off was a blessing and Arthur silently wondered if he should go hiking somewhere or perhaps fishing...</p><p> </p><p>He flipped the omelet with care and prepared two coffees, while casually listening to the television.</p><p>The previous night didn't go as he expected, he awaited for Gilgamesh to seduce him again, but found him fast asleep on the car seat instead.</p><p>The man was lighter than he expected, Arthur was aware of their height difference, yet something told him that Gilgamesh felt<em> too  </em>light.</p><p> </p><p>He always heard people talking about how Gilgamesh was a hard-working chairman now but to such a degree? Siduri didn't even seem fazed as she told him that her boss was still working, indicating that it wasn't a rare occurrence.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur heard the other slowly descend the stairs and turned around with a smile.</p><p>" Goo-."</p><p>" Hey Arthur, I didn't know you were so <em>kinky</em>." Gilgamesh held up a flogger and casually waved it around, swinging the tails from left to right.</p><p> </p><p>Oh god, he forgot to close the closet in his room, didn't he? He knew that something felt off as he left Gilgamesh on his bed alone, but well...now it was too late.</p><p>It was a severe mistake, it was filled with an endless amount of toys, which Merlin gifted him occasionally. He didn't even use the majority of them, but didn't want to throw them away and simply stored them in his room. He originally planned to gently introduce Gilgamesh to the Bdsm scene, <em> if </em>he ever agreed...but now.</p><p> </p><p>" Just put the flogger away and eat Breakfast, Gilgamesh."</p><p>The other only rolled his eyes and eyed his omelet with suspicion.</p><p>" It isn't poisoned." He sighed and watched as Gilgamesh started to pick on his food with his fork.</p><p>" Mongrels like you may enjoy this cheap excuse of a breakfast, but people such as I have a delicate tong-."</p><p>" Just <em>eat </em>it." Arthur calmy warned and glanced at the flogger with mild interest. Merlin wasn't that<em> wrong</em>, Gilgamesh seemed interested in him and practically fell apart in his arms last night, perhaps his chances weren't as low as he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur waited for the blonde to finish his omelet and placed his coffee on the table with a quiet sigh.</p><p>" Have you ever heard of the term Bdsm?" </p><p>" Hmph, yes. But I've never tried it before." Gilgamesh leaned his chin on top of his palm and narrowed his eyes with curiosity.</p><p>A twirl of excitement swirled inside Arthur's stomach as he noticed the other's interest in the subject.</p><p>" Why don't we try a simple scene together?" </p><p>The question was left unanswered for a moment and he was starting to regret ever considering the question until Gilgamesh lightheartedly chuckled.</p><p>" Are you proposing some form of Friends with Benefits contract?"</p><p><em> Now </em>, Arthur would never compare a dom/sub relationship to something as simple as a Friends with Benefits contract, but he supposed it was close enough.</p><p>" I suppose I am." Gilgamesh lightly hummed and twirled the fork in between his slender fingers.</p><p>" I may be inexperienced when it comes to the Bdsm scene, but I'm still aware of the fact that there will be a person in<em> charge</em>. Did you honestly think I would like to take orders?"</p><p>" There are switches, too. If you wi-."</p><p>" It's fine, I don't mind." Gilgamesh gracefully stood up and walked towards him, every single step and word<em> screamed </em>arrogance and Arthur was very tempted to show the blonde his<em> place,  </em>but patiently waited for Gilgamesh to finish his speech.</p><p>" These past hours have piqued my interest and I must say...I can't wait to enjoy this<em> little </em>relationship to the fullest."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyooo it is me! I hope this was an interesting "intro"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>